dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith's Seed
Lilith’s Seeds (悪魔の実, ririsu siido; lit. Devil Fruit) is a worm-like creature with two fangs that inserts itself in supernatural beings and has a symbiotic fusion with them, changing the body of their host, and granting them a strange ability called Branch of Sin. The name comes after Lilith, the "mother of all monsters" and the form of the demonic being while in a “sleeping” state, which resembles a big seed, albeit rotten and disgusting. Told as a horror fairy tale in the Devil Faction so the young devils would go to sleep or behave properly, in the past they were eradicated by the three factions because those creatures would fuse with their fighters and turn them into horrendous flesh-eating monsters, too different from their original selves, and too away from any living being to be even considered "evil"; labeled as "Lilith's Children". Now days the race is extinct, but there are rumors that corpses of the parasites were found and are being used for experimentation. Although these are just horror stories and rumors... No one knows for sure. Summary Albeit not the strongest ability born from the underworld, Lilith's Seed worms granted the most feared one amoung not only the tree Great Factions but the whole supernatural world. The devastation and horror caused by the fighters of the great war turned into Lilith's Children was enormous and their mere sight caused terror and even madness to those who presenced their actions. They were one of the reasons that stopped the first Great War and the behavior of such strange creatures became well known by the three factions. When the worm finds a suitable host, it bites their flesh and digs a hole through the target's body until it finds the heart; once this happens the worm bites the heart (only if it's still beating), burying its head in it and beginning a process of fusion. At this point there's no way to save the host, but before the worm bites the heart, the creature can be killed without any kind of drawback for the hosted creature. Once the point of no return happens the Lilith's Seed will begin to fusion with the host, infusing its essence in the blood and being carried through the whole body as it influences the body more and more. The whole metamorphosis is very painful for the host, slowly killing his mind until the body becomes a lifeless shell to be taken over by the creature; the body then raises as a Lilith's Child, ready to devour anything alive. However, even if their existence was buried in history, there are records of devils who beared the Lilith's Seed and weren't turned into Lilith's Children by the creature: the Lucifer bloodline. The beings who are descendants of Lilith carry the "Natural" seed of Lilith inside themselves granting them the power without it taking over their bodies and minds. Abilities When the worm fuses with the heart and its essence is carried by the circulatory system, it enhances the host's body. It makes them faster, stronger, more resilient and with a regenerative healing factor through blood. This ability is called "Branch of Sin" and allows the user to manipulate their blood in a large variety of forms (movement, expansion, replenish of it, etc.), forcing it out of the body to use it in battle; however as the host constantly produces more to be sufficient both in battle and to still do its normal work, weak creatures will instantly perish when the fusion with a Lilith's Seed occurs. The weapons created with this cursed blood are affected by the user's imagination and mental state; they can be strong enough to rip a creature apart with ease but can also be as smooth as water, anything within the host's imagination is technically possible. Drawbacks/weaknesses Aside from the obvious fact that only those who carries the Lucifer bloodline can wield this power without being consumed completely ''by the creature, there are also a few drawback to take account of. First of all as "true demons" the Seeds carries great amounts of madness and as the worm and the host are two different creatures, its influence can push the user to the deepst part of madness if constantly used, as it constantly pushes them to consume living beings and to destroy everything; it worsens if the user is emotionally weak or unstable, or has great amounts of stress or trauma in their mind. Other drawback is the need to consume not only blood, but flesh of living beings regardless of their nature as long as they are strong, turning the user in a vampiric-like being. Because energy is constantly required to wield the power, strong users can ignore this weakness as long as they measure the use of their Branch of Sin. Yet, this can also be used as an advantage, as consuming blood or flesh can serve as a refill in their power if done at the right moment, it's unlikely to be used because of the moral effect on the person's psyche. Aside from the former drawbacks, the Branch of Sin doesn't seems to be weak against holy weapons/spells or their dark counterpart; they are, however weak against electric/lighting based spells as they can cut the cohersion of the blood, effectively rendering it useless, but is a weakness that can be overcome. Differences between verses ShatteredRose23 See here: Natural, Unnatural, and False Children of Lilith Known Users ShatteredRose23 *'Rizevim Livan Lucifer:' It is revealed that he possesses the Lilith's Seed although he doesn't use it. *'Lilia:' The True Master of this technique, being stronger than her brother in the use of this technique. She possesses multiple types of Lilith's seeds having a pair of wings, claws, tails, etc. *'Vali's Father:' Is shown to have possessed a Lilith's Seed with his forming the same as Rizevim, a spiral claw around his left hand. *Unnamed Unnatural Lilith's Seed Wielder *The Children Lilian raises as Lilith's Seed Demons *Kale Belphegor's Queen, originally a vampire-human hybrid was revealed to have been one of Lilia's False Children who ran away. Trivia * The concept was originally based off kagunes from ''Tokyo Ghoul * The name of the ability was directly taken from the Deadman Wonderland serie * The meaning of the furigana was directly taken from One Piece * It resembles more the Black Blood from Soul Eater however * The creature's image is bassed off the Magatama from SMT * The concept was an original idea from ShatteredRose23 with the colaboration of Hanten'in-san * It is the first colaboration idea in the wiki Category:ShatteredRose23Category:Fanon TerminologyCategory:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Creatures Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Species